


Practice Makes Perfect

by Elais (tonyendo)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Swordfighting, Swordplay, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyendo/pseuds/Elais
Summary: There was part of her father, she knew, that didn’t want to risk hurting her. That treated her like the fragile girl that her mother had.
Kudos: 1





	Practice Makes Perfect

“ _ Again. _ ”

A bead of sweat slipped down Galletta’s temple, running down her cheek. Despite the lowering sun, Redridge was still as hot as ever. Summer storms had been coming and going, and the humidity was still lingering. Fireflies dotted the air occasionally, and a symphony of frogs and crickets sang from the reeds.

After combining her mother to let her train, the pair found themselves practicing at the docks near their house. This was their tradition- every time he was home, he’d force her to practice hours on end with him until she mastered a new technique.

It had been years since they’d started. Galletta knew how to parry, to thrust and to dodge. She was always pushed harder to put her skills into action. However, Galletta always knew he held back on her. There was part of her father, she knew, that didn’t want to risk hurting her. That treated her like the fragile girl that her mother had.

“ _ Again. _ ”

Frustrated, a sixteen year old Galletta moved in hard, attempting to get a hard jab at her father’s breastplate. She had been overambitious, and with a quick deflect and disarm, her sword went scattering to the ground. As usual.

“ _ Again.” _

Her father turned his back, moving back to their starting positions. As she picked up her sword, Galletta felt her irritation surge through her and she ended up throwing the weapon with a short yell.

“You’re going easy on me!” She challenged accusingly. “When are you going to stop treating me like a child?” Her hazel eyes burned with passion as they met his. “I can’t join the military if you don’t push me harder than this. How will you ever expect me to get better if all we do is the basics?”

Her father studied her, his expression unreadable. He didn’t speak, and she was beginning to worry that she’d made him genuinely angry.

“Alright.” With his blade, he gestured to hers, discarded. “You don’t want to be treated like a child, then I’ll treat you like an adult.  _ Again _ .”

This seemed to satisfy Galletta. She picked up her sword and adjusted the weight in her hand. Leather gloves tightened their grip on the wrappings and she took an offensive position again.

Her father moved in, but she quickly deflected his attack. However, he twisted at the last moment and  _ thwaped _ her on the back with the flat of his sword, sending her toppling to the grass. Gal rolled, breathless, and found herself staring down the point of his weapon.

“You think you’re an adult,” he chided, shaking his head. “But you’re too angry. You’re too hungry to fight. You shouldn’t seek out a battle- you’re supposed to protect and serve. You want to join the military? Then get out of your head and think about what we really fight for. You’ll never join if you don’t lose that stubborn attitude.”

He left her there, turning and heading back to his positioning. Before he could command another round of training, Gal felt anger surge through her. Grabbing her sword, she launched herself off of the ground and at him. 

He spun around and their blades met, the steel clanging together. He pushed her back, but she lunged at him again. This time, when pushed away, Gal noticed how his flank was left open. She brought her blade up quickly, stopping  _ just  _ shy of catching him under the ribs.

Amused, he looked down at the blade before glancing at her. 

“Again,” She panted.


End file.
